guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Withdraw Hexes
The 4 cast time is ASKING for an interrupt/KD. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Life Infusion ( ) 07:53, 7 April 2006. :Fine in PvE, or if the metagame gets hex crazy, with Glyph of Sacrifice or Fast Casting, maybe. Still, the time seems long. --JoDiamonds 16:53, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::The casttime is one second, so it should be very usable in PvP. Dunno whether the info was outdated or plain wrong. -- Lasca 16:31, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::skill was changed between beta and production --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:48, 13 August 2006 (CDT) ::::The comment was made between the preview and release. I believe Lasca was correct and the wiki was simply wrong at the time. Especially considering how much the skill sucks with a 1s cast, a 4s cast would have been insane. --68.142.14.39 20:02, 13 August 2006 (CDT) ::i see what happened, look at the history. User:Rapta made an unsigned, and i though it was a new comment. Blurred Vision --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:06, 13 August 2006 (CDT) Combining with Arcane echo? Combining this with arcane echo? 15+15 energy to remove all hexes... that is insane. I dont think any real monk would consider doing this just to remove bunch of hexes.. Why not Glyph of Sacrifice+Convert hexes for faster cast, lesser energy? This makes no sense. (forgot to sign) : Amilo Robin 20px 06:44, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :You forget that this elite removes hexes "from target ally and all adjacent allies", hence making it more powerful than using Glyph of Sacrifice/Essence followed by Convert Hexes. 220.233.103.77 06:46, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Oh it isnt THAT bad rly... When you think about it, this skill and convert hexes allow for a complete wipeout of hexes, making it far easier to remove the more dangerous hexes that lay underneath the usual parasitic bond and malaise. I rly think it should be lowered to 10 energy tho, elites are meant to be gamebreaking almost, and this only is an AoE version of convert hexes: Who the heck wants hex removable AoE? at most 3-4 people will have hexes at any one time, so its doubtful anyone else will be hit if its adjacent. If it remains 15 energy it really should be changed to "in the area" (Not a fifty five 02:15, 4 September 2006 (CDT)) :You're contridicting yourself :P — Skuld 02:17, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :: You're to freakin fast dangit! And yeah I just realised that lol. (Not a fifty five 02:18, 4 September 2006 (CDT)) :This spell would be great for smite balls BMW 02:25, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :: :D :: Why? Smiteballs don't care about hexes (cept rust but no-one uses that) if they have migrain they'll just use healing spring and they're under QZ, NR and TQ anyway — Skuld 02:38, 4 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Backfire, arcane conundrum, SS, lingering curse, arcane langour, etc silly :P SS on smiteball would hurt dont you agree? almost fatal if echoed rly. (Not a fifty five 03:05, 4 September 2006 (CDT)) ::::It's Shatter Storm for Hexes. Just use the same tricks you would for Shatter Storm. Echoing, glyphs etc.193.61.111.50 08:25, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Bug? It seems that everwhere we link to this image, it is coming up with text. Example , . Anyone have anyclue as to why? Turk Nagona 15:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) :What's the problem? no text there --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 15:48, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Look at the code, also take a look at this Turk Nagona 17:01, 15 January 2007 (CST) :: It's not a bug, you're using Template:Skill icon — Skuld 17:02, 15 January 2007 (CST) :: Then why is the image not showing up on the Elite Skill list? (Forgive my ignorance) Turk Nagona 17:11, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::: Fine for me, try clearing your cache — Skuld 17:24, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::Seems to have worked, thanks. Turk Nagona 21:40, 15 January 2007 (CST) Wow Never really noticed this one, but wow... Needs a buff-stick fast. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:27, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Even shatter storm outclasses this skill, un-linked, faster average cd, less energy. Yeah, buff-me-plz skill. --8765 11:35, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Purge signet is 1000000x better than this. [[User:The black dahlia murder|''TBDMurder]]20px 17:10, 10 February 2007 (CST) :::Purge Signet is TERRIBLE it makes you lose energy and personally I wouldn't dream of using Purge Signet over this whatsoever, especially with all the Reaper's Mark necros and SS necros running around PvP and GvGs lately. ::::With weapon swaps, you end up using losing little or no energy. You can pretty easily run this on any caster. --Fyren 18:02, 6 March 2007 (CST) :::::Except even then, this is crappier than convert hexes if you remove 2 or more hexes, which even expel hexes does a better job of. absolutely no reason to use this... ever.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:33, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Figured it deserved this terribly badly: --[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 21:38, 26 June 2007 (CDT) How about this? It, like Hex Eater Signet, were designed for mass removal, but the restrictions make them poor choices for hex removal. This way, we've an incentive to actually use the damn skill. Seriously, if HES got a buff, why not this?--Kale Ironfist 22:50, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :If you're going to limit the number of hexes removed, its basically a weak divert hexes. My Idea would be either, lower it to 5 or 10 energy, but keep the extra recharge time, or keep the energy cost, but scale it to 4-0 seconds so it cant really be spammed.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:08, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::The limit is there so that the entire party doesn't get completely cleansed. Most of the time, players won't be hex stacked that badly anyway. --Kale Ironfist 01:14, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Oh I didnt see that note =P well thats not really improving it as it is completely reworking the skill, plus it seems like its combining divert and purge signet together. What I'd like ANet to do was to make this a single target hex clearer, but still different from the other two existing, as it is elite. Just my opinion.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:21, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I can't think of any way that would be in anyway useful. We've got Convert Hexes, Expel Hexes, Deny Hexes, Divert Hexes for multiple hexes removed on a single character and an assortment of single hex removals. Do we really need more? Party wide removal at high cost is the only type of hex removal we haven't got yet, since the current restrictions make it too unwieldy (This and Hex Eater Signet require adjacent, Hexbreaker Aria is good only in a caster team). Then again, hexway isn't as viable anymore due to nerfs to their skills AND buffs to their counters. --Kale Ironfist 01:36, 27 June 2007 (CDT) tbh [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 22:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Keep at 15 if its entire party atl, unless recharge comes to play.--71.227.142.108 03:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think this skill should be a Party Wide Hex removal. But keep the hexes removed to 1 or at most 2.-- 19:48, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Amazing that this skill didn't get buffed during the last update...I thought the point was to make underused skills viable. I have yet to ever see anyone run this skill before, kind of makes me think that maybe its....uh....Bad. 18:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I think they kinda threw out the whole "underused elites" concept when they buffed Blinding Surge --Gimmethegepgun 18:12, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Icon I hesitate to add it in case I am the only one who sees it but it looks to me like the lower figure in the icon in a female warrior wearing Krytan armor. You can better see it in the high rez icons. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 12:41, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :I like this icon, one of the most beautiful ones. Too bad this skill doesn't see any play it's just too bad, if they cut down the additional recharge to 3 seconds at high DF, it'd be viable. ... Idea: Remove '''1...2' hexes from target ally and all adjacent allies. This spell takes an additional 10...3 seconds to recharge for each hex removed in this way. If more than one hex was removed this way, you lose 10...3 Energy.}} -- 17:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) So.. a boss with 21 attribute points that uses it in a monster with no hexes (shatter desilutions used before Withdraw hexes), will this skill have 4 recharge instead of 5???--37er 11:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Monsters don't go over 20, but regardless: The spell will have 5 recharge (or rather, 2.5 due to Boss bonus, and 1.25 in HM :P ), because no hex is removed. The -1 recharge only kicks in if a Hex is removed. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC)